Gaara vs Kinugi Kaguya
Vorgeschichte Nachdem Yami dem Westpakt beigetreten ist, bietet sich Kinugi Kaguya an, den Vormarsch Gaaras Truppe zu stoppen. Als er dann jedoch im Lager ankommt, trifft er auf das Jo-Nin Team 1, welches jedoch gerade gegen Gaara zu verlieren scheint. Kampf Als die Jo-Nin Kinugi sehen, fragen sie sich ob er betrunken sei, da er ihnen Shinobi eines feindlichen Landes helfe. Doch dieser antwortet nur, dass ihre Länder jetzt verbündet seien. Jetzt greift Kinugi Gaara mit Teshi sendan an. Doch Gaara benutzt seinen Sand als Schild, so dass der Angriff an Geschwindigkeit verliert bis die Fingerkuppen einfach so runterfallen. Die Jo-Nin stehen auf und wollen verschwinden, warnen ihn jedoch vor dessen Sand. Kinugi sieht schon das Gaara nur mit seinen Sand aus der Entfernung kämpfen kann und zieht erstmal seine herausragenden Knochen ein. Als er aber wieder Teshi Sendan vorbereitet, greift Gaara blitzschnell mit einem Sandstrahl an dem Kinugi im Sprung ausweicht, um dann wieder seine Fingerkuppen abzuschießen. Doch Gaara wird wieder von seinem Sand beschützt. Währenddessen greift ein Sandstrahl nach dem anderen Kinugi an, der alle Hände damit zu tun hat auszuweichen. Kinugi bemerkt das Gaara gleichzeitig angreifen und verteidigen kann, doch glaubt er, dass Gaaras Sandvorrat auf das was sich in seiner Flasche auf seinem Rücken befindet, begrenzt ist. Nachdem Kinugi wieder einigen Attacken ausweicht benutzt Gaara Suna Shigure. Kinugi findet diese Attacke nicht besonders toll und will ausweichen bis er merkt das seine Füße von Sand festgehalten werden. Gaara hatte bei seinen vorherigen Attacken Steine und die Erde geschliffen und somit noch mehr Sand geschaffen den er kontrollieren konnte. Als Kinugi dann völlig in Sand begraben ist, setzt Gaara noch Sabaku Sousou ein. Kinugi setzt nun den Tanz des Lärchenbaumes ein und schaft es sich aus dem Sand zu befreien. Da seine Knochen so stark wie Stahl sind, kann ihm Gaara nichts mehr mit seinem normalen Sand anhaben. Kinugi kündigt an, dass er anfangs Gaara unterschätzte aber ihm dies nicht noch mal passieren würde. Doch Gaara bereitet darauf sein neues Jutsu vor Ryuusa Bakruyu. Der gewaltigen Sandlawine kann Kinugi kaum entkommen und wird deshalb am Ende von ihr erwischt und unter ihr begraben. Die gesamte Umgebung wird nun in eine kleine Wüste verwandelt. Um aber sicher zu gehen, dass Kinugi wirklich tot ist, setzt Gaara noch Sabaku Taiso ein. Ein versteckter Suna Chu-Nin ist von Gaaras neuer Kraft beeindruckt. Als Gaara Kinugi, der auch diese Attacke dank seines Kekkei Gekkais überlebt hat, sieht, will er ihn mit zwei weiteren Sandstrahlen umschließen und zerquetschen. Doch in seiner jetzigen Form kann Kinugi sich befreien und rennt auf Gaara zu. Gaara versucht Kinugi mit mehreren Sandattacken aufzuhalten doch Kinugi ist viel zu schnell um getroffen zu werden. Am Ende erstellt Gaara einen Sandschild um sich zu schützen doch Kinugi durchbricht diesen und verpasst Gaara einen Bodycheck. Gaara wird durch die Luft geschleudert und fliegt einige Meter weit weg. Kinugi macht sich über Gaaras Verteidigung lustig und nennt Gaara einen Schwächling, doch dieser bekam nicht so viel von der Attacke ab wie Kimimaro dachte, da er eine Sandrüstung trägt. Kinugi will sich zuerst mit Gaara befassen bevor er die verbleibenden Suna-Nin tötet und zieht sich deshalb seine Wirbelsäule raus, um sie als Peitsche für seinen nächsten "Tanz" zubenutzen. Mit seiner Peitsche versucht er Gaara einzuwickeln, doch dieser schützt sich in dem er sich mit Sand, wobei ihn die Peitsche dennoch umschließt. Kinugi lässt dann seinen anderen Arm mit Knochen umhüllen und nennt diesen Blüte. Er meint außerdem das seine Knochen das Maximum an Härte erreicht haben und Gaara sich somit nicht verteidigen könne. Gaara lässt zwischen ihnen nun weiteren Sand aufkommen und setzt die Technik Saikou zettai bougyo, Shukaku no tate ein. Dies jedoch lässt Kinugi kalt und er greift mit seinem Knochenspeer an und versucht die Barrikade zu durchbrechen. Gaara versucht seine Barrikade zu halten während Kimimaro weiter versucht sie zu durchbrechen. Keiner von beiden will nachgeben. Aber am Ende zerbricht der Knochen an Kinugis Arm. Gaara erklärt kurz wie seine Technik funktioniert und kündigt dann Kinugi sein Ende an. Kinugi meint, dass dies wohl unmöglich wäre, da Gaara dafür 250 Jahre Erfahrung fehlen würden. Gaara verwandelt den Sand unter Kinugis Füßen darauf in Treibsand. Er lässt seine Barrikade zu einem Sandarm werden, um Kinugi festzuhalten und durchbricht den Sand der ihn umgibt mitsamt der Wirbelsäulenpeitsche. Gaara weiß, dass er nicht mehr viel Chakra hat und muss es jetzt beenden. Kinugi sinkt immer weiter runter, während ihm Gaara noch sagt das er nun 200 Meter tief im Sand versinken wird. Am Ende ist Kimimaro komplett versunken und gerade als Gaara denkt es wäre endlich vorbei hört Gaara Kimimaros Stimme, wie er seinen besten Tanz ansagt. Den Tanz der Knospen (Sawarabi no mai). Es sprießen nun mehrere hundert Riesenknochen aus dem Boden heraus. Gaara kann sich nur retten indem er sein letztes Chakra dafür benutzt Sandfelder zu erschaffen auf denen sich 3 Shinobi und er retten können und über dem Knochenfeld schwebten. Kinugi taucht aus einem der Knochen auf, hat wieder einen seiner Arme mit Knochen umhüllt und will nun Gaara ein Ende bereiten. Doch nur noch Zentimeter entfernt bevor er Gaara trifft, schiebt sich Eisensand dazwischen und es erscheinen Yokoto und Kagura Sabakuno. Dies nimmt Kinugi zum anlass, um sich zurück zu ziehen. Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Hauptkategorie Kategorie:YW2 Kategorie:Yard War Kategorie:G Kategorie:Kampf Kategorie:Event